A Captain's Promise & Other Moments
by Soron Rocket
Summary: A collection of one-shots, ficlets and other short pieces centering around the characters of A Queen's Request - written for inktober, using the daily prompts. Will not necessarily follow the plot of AQR, so some entries may be considered AU to the original story. Rivahisu.
1. Ring - A Captain's Promise

**A/N: **I realise Inktober is really meant for artists, but well ... I wanted to give it a go as writing prompts - I have so many scenes between the characters of AQR which probably will never make the final thing because ... well, PLOT. So, using the daily prompts, I'll be posting these little one-shots, drabbles, monologues etc on tumblr, and then uploading them here. They won't all necessarily follow along with the story - some will be AU to the story, if that even makes sense, so yeah ... take them all with a pinch of salt :)

Don't worry - next chapter of AQR is in full swing too.

I hope these are somewhat enjoyable to read!

* * *

_Inktober 2019 - Day 1_

** A Captain's Promise**

_PROMPT - Ring_

Levi watched with amusement as Historia's feet carried her slowly about his room.

The neat bump at her abdomen seemed to have come out of nowhere, and it surprised him how quickly she'd begun to show - perhaps it had something to do with the smallness of her stature and frame. She carried it beautifully, though, and it made his heart swell with a pride he never thought himself capable of.

"What is your fascination with my stuff?" He mumbled at her from his comfortable recline in his worn, red armchair.

It wasn't often Historia managed to sneak into his place for their secret evenings together - more often than not, it was easier for him to steal up to her quarters using 3DMG, or meet her at the Orphanage. But this night was different.

"I can't help it," she threw back with a grin. "It still amazes me that I'm in _The_ Captain Levi's room, touching his personal belongings." She turned back to where she was stood near his desk, picking up his stationary and examining it all one by one. "This is a lovely pen. Did you buy this yourself?"

He rolled his eyes at the realisation that she was probably going to do this with every damn item in the entirety of his quarters. All he really wanted to do was pull her back on to his knee; wrap his arms around her like the stupid soft shit she'd made him. But he didn't. He humoured her, because the smile on her face was a bit too beautiful to resist.

"No. That one was a gift from Erwin. I …" he fumbled for a moment, not really wanting to admit to her the story behind it, but also unable to deny the truth of it from her curiously wide, azure eyes. He sighed, resigning himself to his answer. "When I first came here, from the underground, my reading and writing wasn't especially good. Don't get me wrong - it was a lot fucking better than most of the poor bastards down there, but that's not saying much. Never really bothered me; I was hardly writing love letters to titans before I disposed of them, was I?" His fingers reached to his throat to straighten his cravat, but then he realised it wasn't there; he was in his casual shirt and pants after sharing a bath with her. His fingers curled awkwardly on the empty air as his hand lowered. "Then Erwin decided to make me Captain. It wasn't a promotion I especially wanted, to be honest, but when he explained to me what it entailed, it made sense for me to take it to support him. The only fucker was, it involved a lot more paperwork than I'd been exposed to in the past. Almost made me back out of the whole thing altogether, to be honest."

He felt her gaze intensely; almost as though it were boring into his skin.

"That would have been a huge loss for the Survey Corps."

He shifted uncomfortably with a small 'tch.'

"What changed your mind?"

He grimaced, hoping that she wouldn't think of repeating this to anyone. Especially not the person it was regarding.

"Honestly? Hange did. Stupid Shitty Glasses went on and on about how she could get me up to speed with my literacy skills in no time; I hadn't even told the cheeky shit that's why I wasn't taking the promotion. But she fucking knew, of course; like she always does. Anyway, in the end, I agreed just to shut her up. And, quite clearly, she was true to her word. Although fuck me, is her handwriting atrocious. Good job she's a half decent teacher. Anyway, Erwin gave me that as a gift when Hange told him I'd re-thought my decision. Four Eyes has a matching one. If I'd have known then just how much shitty paperwork there was involved, I'd have thrown it at his stupid thick head."

He met her eyes finally, and found her smile had spread right up into her cheeks, creating little dimples.

"What?"

She shook her head. "Just you. Commander Hange is a saint."

He spluttered, incredulous. "_She's_ a saint?"

"Yes."

Damn his Queen and Commander for becoming so _pally_ lately.

She turned back to his desk, and her fingers swept over the draw handles. His heart lurched uncomfortably as his mind shifted to the mahogany box containing the little squares of fabric emblazoned with the wings of freedom that resided in his bottom draw.  
It wasn't the fact that he'd have minded her finding them; more the fact that their evening had been so sweet so far, and the idea of it turning to darker topics dismayed him.  
Thankfully, they settled on the top drawer instead. She pulled it open slowly, peering inside unashamedly.

"You're such a nosy shit, you know?"

"Just checking there aren't any secret love letters in here, now you're adept at writing."

He cocked a brow at her. "You've seen the extent of my penmanship in that department." He left the chair, moving to stand behind her, a palm coming to rest atop her protruding abdomen. "I'm better with actions."

She twisted to look at him, and shit, if those eyes couldn't draw the right words from him then he knew absolutely no fucker could.

He lifted a hand to her chin, tipping her lips up gently to meet his in a soft kiss.

"Mm-hm," Historia murmured against his mouth in agreement. He couldn't help smiling a little into their kiss. No one made him smile like she did, stubborn brat that she was.

She withdrew from him after a moment, her attention turning back to his drawer.

"Hey - who said I was done?" He cocked a brow at her.

"Me," she fired back at him without looking, her hand reaching into his drawer.

"Fair enough." He rolled his eyes again. How could he argue with that?

Her fingers reappeared, and wrapped around them was a medal on a bolo tie.

The medal she'd placed around his neck after Shiganshina.

"Huh …" she whispered. "I'd almost forgotten …"

Levi frowned at the medal. "Feels like another lifetime, you giving me that."

He felt her lean into him, her head resting against his shoulder as she turned the item over in her hands. "I wished I could have been there. Fighting beside you all."

The thought made his heart constrict uncomfortably. "I'm glad you weren't."

She turned back to him properly then, her face suddenly twisted with an emotion Levi was unsure of. She seemed to search his eyes. "The thought of you going back … to something like that … I …"

He knew what she was trying to say. He felt it too; the idea of them being apart - him having to leave her for a battle he may not return from. But no matter how much he felt what she did, he couldn't reassure her. Couldn't promise her that there wouldn't be another battle like Shiganshina, or worse. And he most certainly couldn't promise her he wouldn't be there, fighting beside his comrades as always.

"I know." He curled his fingers around hers, pressing the medal to her palm. His eyes closed, and he inhaled, merely revelling in the feel of them being there, together.

All three of them.

He wondered how many of these moments they might all be allowed, in the future. Best not to ask himself those questions.

Fuck; if things were different … if they were in a different situation, a different time …

But they weren't.

He opened his eyes, and brought their clasped hands up between their faces. "Listen, Historia. I'm going to be honest with you here; I can't offer you what most men could - I told you this from the start. No cozy home, no stable lifestyle, no reassurances, no fucking gold ring." He grit his teeth between the words. "But if I could …"

No. No use talking like that.

She lifted a pale, dainty hand to cup his cheek, and right there and then he hated himself. Hated himself for stealing the heart of this pure, young girl that he didn't deserve. Robbing her of the life she should have, with a better man.

"I don't want all that, " she whispered, thumb stroking his cheekbone. "I want you. This. Us."

He stared into her sweet face for a moment, before pulling her roughly into his embrace. Damnit. He didn't deserve her, but he couldn't help himself greedily clinging to her with every fibre of his being.

When he stood back, he unwound the bolo from her grasp, and pulled the strings taut together until the loop was tiny. Small enough for a finger.

He clutched at her left hand, lifting it to his face as though inspecting it. Left was the hand for your ring finger, right? He took a long, deep breath, wondering if he was actually going to make an idiot of himself and actually do this.

Fuck it.

He knelt down awkwardly before her, and his mind was suddenly cast back to the day she placed the medal around his neck. Back when they were nothing more than comrades; acquaintances; Captain and Queen. He refused to let his eyes part from hers, crowned by crinkled brows as she gaped at him.

"What are you …?"

"I can't give you a ring or any of that shit, Historia. But what I can give you is my life."

His fingers pulled the loop of the bolo tie gently over her ring finger, and he adjusted it so that the little medal was facing upwards, Wings of Freedom glinting symbolically up at them.

"Levi-"

"Let me finish," he cut across her, willing the stupid fucking blush he could feel at his shirt collar to stay put and not rise to paint his features. "I promise you, and our child, that I will serve and protect you both until the day I die. No matter what, I will fight for you; anything you ask of me, I will give you - my blades belong to you."

It sounded a lot less cheesy in his head. He averted his eyes finally, waiting for her to laugh at him, or tell him to get a life. But neither of those things happened.

Instead, Levi saw a wet, glistening globe smatter on the floor before him. He looked up to find her face streaked with tears.

Rising swiftly, he pulled her to him again. She fit so snugly under his chin - it was as though she'd been crafted especially for him. The little ray of fucking sunshine to his gloomy cloud. And here he was robbing her jovial light again. He rubbed her back as he felt her breath hot and hurried against his neck.

"Shit; sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I didn't want to upset you. I …"

"No," she pulled back to look at him, and there was that damn irresistible smile again. "These are happy tears."


	2. Mindless - Hange's Observation

**A/N:** Okay ... because you've all been asking for a glimpse of this since the start of AQR ;)

* * *

_Inktober - Day 2 _

**Hange's Observation**

_PROMPT - Mindless_

"You know … as much as I hate to admit it, I'm kind of starting to see what Hange was saying …"

Levi sipped slowly from his tea cup as he watched the little figure gamble about the room, in an almost drunk fashion.

"Oh? About what?"

Historia knelt on the floor, several feet from where Levi was perched on the sofa, her eyes trained closely on the same figure, arms outstretched as though summoning them to her.

"Babies," Levi replied, still not taking his eyes from the child as his fingers toyed with the rim of his cup. "They really aren't that different to mindless titans."

Seconds later, a sofa cushion collided with his face, almost causing him to spill his tea all down his uniform.

"Fuck, Historia!"

"Don't swear in front of the baby!"

"Don't throw cushions at me then - I nearly spilled my hot tea!"

"That was for calling her a mindless titan!"

"I meant it affectionately, shit head."

"Swearing, _again_!"

The pair paused their heated discussion - Historia now on her feet, leaning over Levi who still hadn't moved from the sofa, but had moved his tea cup to a side table out of harms way - to find a pair of wide, steely eyes flecked with blue staring up at them.

"I think we're being judged, here," Levi murmured in Historia's ear.

Historia stared back at the little girl, who was merely looking between her parents beneath long lashes. Then she laughed, scooping the child into her arms and perching beside Levi.

"Huh - well she's your daughter."

She turned back to the Captain and placed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"We're definitely fucked, then."

"_Levi!_"


	3. Bait - Distractions in the Courtroom

**A/N:** So yesterday was stupid busy for me and I didn't get chance to edit and upload. So you'll get two updates today! :) I could write these sort of scenes between this pair for DAYS. There will be a part two ...

* * *

_Inktober - Day 3 _

**Distractions in the Courtroom**

_PROMPT - Bait_

Historia had been finding it increasingly hard to concentrate during royal engagements recently. Her mind was so full of thoughts of her impending motherhood, and Levi's newfound affection towards her, that there was little room for matters of the state.

One cold day in mid autumn, a couple of weeks following the Railroad Banquet, Historia found herself at a hearing in Stohess for a merchant who had been avoiding taxes, costing the government a hefty amount of money. Due to the high profile nature of the case, she had been requested to attend, and it had been agreed that on this occasion, Levi should escort her, in partnership with the Military Police, to ensure her protection.

At the start of the trial, she had absolutely every intention of giving it her full focus.

But her mind just wouldn't stick to the matter at hand, and instead repeatedly wandered to the stoic Captain who sat beside her. It was rarer for them to be seen out in public together now, to conceal the true nature of their relationship, but when they did get the opportunity, Historia was all too aware of a desire in her to act impulsively.

She began with nudging her foot against his. The first time, he simply moved his foot away, clearly thinking she just needed more room. She was trying not to let her gaze linger on him too long at any given moment; she was well aware what was at stake. But she was pretty sure of what she could get away with right now, with everyone but her fixated on the happenings of the trial.

The second time she nudged him, his brow twitched, and he cleared his throat, foot staying in place, but still his eyes remained locked forwards. The third, he nudged her back, but she didn't miss the subtle, warning look he gave as his eyes flicked quickly over to her.

Good. She had his attention.

The pair were sat high up on wooden dais and to the back of the far-side wall, surrounded by MPs, but the pew concealed their lower halves completely from the entirety of the room.

Historia took full advantage of this. She placed her palm flat on the bench between them, keeping her movements slight so that no-one would notice her shoulder adjusting.

She was very aware of Levi continuously stealing small looks at what she was doing. He seemed put on edge by her.

It only spurred her on.

Her fingers crept across to his thigh; the lightest of touches ghosting across his uniform pants. She felt him inhale sharply beside her. His eyes now stayed glued to the current witness speaking in the dock, but his brow had crinkled a little in a frown.

She let her fingers trail upwards, dangerously close to the crotch of his trousers, before gripping a little more firmly.

Levi's mouth was set in a firm line, the little frown still there, but his breathing had quickened.

She shifted her entire leg so that it was pressed flush to his, as her palm reached the crotch of his pants finally.

"Watch the fucking trial," he ground out from the corner of his mouth.

She ignored him, naturally, and began to circle her palm against him.

She could feel his agitation, along with the increasing firmness through the material of his trousers, and it was sending her pulse into a frenzy.

She tried to keep her breathing steady as she stroked him, and it surprised her how far he let her go before snatching at her hand. His fingers dug into her skin, and she let him move her hand slowly back on to her own lap. For one, exhilarating moment, she thought he might touch her back. But no; his hand returned to his own lap, and she watched him try to ever so subtly adjust himself.

Her eyes returned forward and she let the smallest of smirks play across her face.

After another thirty minutes or so of trying and failing to keep her mind on the trial, she began fiddling with the items laid out before her on the shelf - a pen and some paper, should she wish to take notes.

She twirled the pen between her fingers, earning her a few more sideways glares from Levi - he hated fidgets - and it gave her an idea of how she could rile him up further.

She reached for a sheaf of paper, and doodled with the pen for a moment. She glanced about, making sure no eyes were on her, but everyone seemed to be focused on the current speaker.

Good.

She lifted the pen from the paper, and gently sucked on the end of it, as though deep in thought. Her eyes swivelled slowly to Levi beside her again, but he was still looking forwards, posture stiff, apparently now refusing to make any eye contact with her at all.

Fine.

She took the pen from between her lips, and began scribbling roughly on the paper.

_'When are we going to do this?'_

She nudged his foot again with her own, hard enough so that he'd look at her.

"What the fuck?" He growled under his breath, finally making eye contact with her again. She glanced down at the paper pointedly.

His brows rose slowly as he read the message.

"Do wha-?"

When he met her eyes again, she had the pen back between her lips. She smirked as she played with it in her mouth, rolling her tongue over it and blinking at him.

He said nothing, but there was a sharp hiss through his teeth as his eyes snapped forward again.

She put the pen back to the paper.

_'Do you want me to?'_

She nudged him with her foot again, but he ignored her. So she dug her elbow into his ribs, which made him jump.

A couple of the MPs sitting below them glanced back at his sudden movement.

"What?" He mouthed at them, face dangerous. "Problem?"

They quickly turned back to face forward.

Historia surreptitiously slid the paper towards him, her own eyes facing forward again. She placed the pen next to her note.

She didn't miss his eye roll from the corner of her own, though.

He took the pen; she imagined it would have been snatched aggressively had that not served to draw more attention their way, and began to write.

He wrote a lot slower than her, taking his careful time over every letter.

The paper was slid back to her subtly.

She glanced down.

_'Fucking yes. Not now.'_

She scribbled quickly. _'When?'_

There was a pause as the Captain's fingers laid still beside the pen she'd slid back over to him. For a moment, Historia thought he might just have taken to ignoring her. That was going to make for a very boring afternoon.

But then his index finger reached out and rolled the pen into his grasp.

_'You're going to get us caught if you continue to bait me like this, brat.'_

She pouted, before returning the pen to her lips and using her tongue to toy with it absently.

She knew their limits, though. And she was going to make the next few hours hell for him.


	4. Freeze - An Ocean Apart

**A/N:** Sorry this is a little more angsty ... but the Liberio situation for Historia and Levi just kills me. I couldn't keep some of these feels in much longer ...

* * *

_Inktober Day 4_

**An Ocean Apart**

_PROMPT - Freeze_

'_To turn or be turned into ice or another solid as a result of extreme cold.'_

Historia certainly didn't feel solid. Perhaps the way the skin at her belly had become stretched tight like the skin of a drum might lend itself to the word quite neatly, but inwardly, she felt as weak as a puddle of stagnant water.

But she _was_ cold. Especially in the evening time.

Levi's presence at the Orphanage, although somewhat fleeting at times and certainly mostly with little pre-warning, was always enough to see her through the lonelier nights. A cup of tea with George would suffice each evening until the Captain returned - because he always most surely would return before each week was out - and then that sublime fire would ignite within her again, warming her to the bones.

But now Levi would not return within the week.

Would not drop by her quarters after dark during her ever rarer visits to the Capital.

Would not share a cup of tea with her; a quiet, easy conversation in the eaves of the Orphanage; a reassuring arm around her shoulders and chaste kiss to her forehead.

"Come inside, Historia. You need to take better care of your body," George had said to her as she gazed listlessly towards the mountains she knew bordered the land before the ocean. Sat outside the Orphanage, on the porch, waiting. Waiting for hoofbeats she was unsure would ever come again.

It wasn't George's place to worry. Wasn't his responsibility. But in Levi's absence, she could do nothing but allow him to assume the role he had been primed for since the start.

She went inside - into the warm, George had said, but she didn't feel warm.

Historia pulled the extra blanket tighter around her huddled form as she lay in her bed. The bed where she had caught alight so many nights beneath Levi's touch, like a struck match to her skin.  
The blanket did nothing to warm her. She slid a hand around her abdomen, cradling the tiny life that lay with her; within her. She wondered if it felt the biting freeze that her heart had been plunged into as she did; if it felt the disappearance of Levi's warmth beside them.

She hoped with everything she had that it didn't.

Around her fingers, Levi's bolo medal for Shiganshina was twisted. She toyed with the strings, re-forming the loop that Levi had made just a few months ago as she stood in his quarters, recalling how he'd promised her his life; his blades; as he'd slid it onto her finger. Her thumb rubbed over the Wings of Freedom on the medal, the surface dulled from repeated handling.

Was Levi warm, right now? All the way on the other side of the ocean? In the heart of the enemy's lands?

She prayed to Walls Rose, Sina and Maria every night that he was; because a cold body on a mission like theirs only meant one thing.


	5. Build - Leverage

**A/N:**_ So yeah, seems like I'm going to be constantly a day behind uploading these ... trying to do get AQR Chapter 34 finished up alongside though, so hopefully that will be up soon too :D_

_This one's not really Rivahisu exactly, but it's a moment I've wanted to write for a good while._

* * *

_Inktober Day 5_

**Leverage**

_PROMPT - Build_

"You want to what?"

"I want to … to build an Orphanage."

They'd looked at her as though she was crazy; Squad Leader Hange and Commander Erwin, when she'd first voiced her idea.

They, along with Captain Levi, had called in to visit her in her new residence in Mitras before she took her first official meeting with the government.

The Captain, disinterested as ever, did not comment as he leaned against the wall, watching Hange and Erwin drink tea and eat sandwiches with the new Queen.

Well … was disinterested the correct word? Perhaps not. He wasn't entirely disinterested in _her_, more disinterested in the prissy picnic that had been laid out for them by her fucking royal entourage which seemed intent on following her every move these days.

No. He certainly wasn't disinterested in her. Something about the annoying, spunky brat had genuinely piqued his interest ever since the day she dared use his own words against him atop wall Sina as they prepared to take down her father's Titan. Not just anyone would have the balls to do that to him. Especially when just a short time before, he'd threatened her by putting his hands around her neck.

And then there had been that punch. He rubbed his left arm subtly at the memory. Fucking brat, making him go soft.

"An Orphanage?"

Levi watched Erwin sit back, tea cup in hand. He took a sip from his own cup.

"Well … that seems like a nice project, Historia. But I think there will be more pressing matters to attend to, first."

She didn't like that. Levi didn't fail to notice the way her fists clenched around the cup in her lap.

"Don't you think feeding the hungry mouths and clothing the bare backs of unloved children within the walls _is_ a pressing matter, Commander?"

Levi's brows rose at that, along with Hange's. There was that fire he'd seen before kindling in her again.

Erwin appeared unperturbed, naturally. The smooth bastard just smiled. "Absolutely, Your Majesty. But take it from one who knows; in order to get what you want, you have to play the game a little first."

Levi shifted, crossing his arms while still gripping his cup in his right hand. He knew exactly what Erwin was talking about. He'd seen him 'play the game' plenty of times. Levi wasn't much of a game player, himself. They didn't need another strategist when they had Erwin, and Hange. No; Levi was practicality, and action.

Historia placed her cup on the coffee table between them, knuckles white form the way she's been gripping it.

"I absolutely understand what you're saying, Commander. However, I'm also aware of the uneasiness the people of the walls feel at this time of unrest. They need a ruler now, more than ever, who will show them compassion and a lack of selfish intent."

Fuck; fair play - she was good. He'd give her that.

"When I agreed to take this position," her eyes met Levi's fleetingly, "I realised I might be able to do some good with it. By doing so, I can also restore people's confidence in the monarchy. I think it's in everyone's best interests that I be allowed to do this."

Her eyes were a little wide, and there was no mistaking the way her shoulders rose and fell with rapid, nervousness breaths. Levi imagined she'd placed her cup on the table to prevent giving away how her hands shook as she addressed them. He was good at reading people in that way. None the less, her little speech sure did have impact - he'd give her that.

"Say that."

They all turned to look at him, then, their faces suggesting they'd almost forgotten he was even still in the room. Tch.

"Sorry?" Historia was the first to speak.

"Say that in your meeting. Your words are good. Just don't don't look so much like a fucking cornered hare."

Erwin cleared his throat. "I agree with Levi, in essence. You make a convincing argument. But I still think you need more leverage behind you. I'd offer to support the project, but with the reclamation effort now in full swing, I honestly just can't spare any time or focus elsewhere. We're stretched to breaking as it is to be prepared in time for our proposed mission date."

Historia grit her teeth. "No - I understand."

Hange looked apologetic. "Sorry, Historia. We realise this means a lot to you. Perhaps the government will agree that its pressing, and it can be placed on the agenda for a couple of month's time?"

Levi felt sorry for the kid at that point. She'd been crowned Queen; she should be free to do as she damn well pleased. Except that wasn't what had really happened, was it?

She was just their figurehead; the sweet young girl who would be the face of plans made by more jaded, old men. It was bullshit, really.

"Squad Leader Hange. With all due respect, pressing is putting it lightly. How many orphaned children from the slums of Ehrmich District; the cold streets of Trost; the Underground city below Mitras, will have starved to death, or met a worse end, by the time a few months pass? I can't just stand by and let that happen. If it weren't for my blood, that could have just as easily been me. Ymir got lucky - she was in the same situation. Others won't be so lucky. I want to use this damn cursed blood to at least do some good!"

Her voice was hoarse with emotion by the time she'd finished speaking, but a particular part of what she'd said had caught Levi's attention.

"You want to help the children from the Underground, too?" His brow was cocked as he looked at her.

"Yes," she answered. "Of course. Why would they be any different?"

Well, fuck. She really was something, this pint sized blonde.

"I'll do it."

Erwin looked back around at Levi, frowning. "Hmm?"

"I'll do it. I'll be her leverage. The miserable old bastards might be swayed a little if they've got me glaring at them from across the room as well as little miss ray of fucking sunshine. Besides; your big ass brain already has Four Eyes to cook shit up with for our return to Shiganshina; you don't need me lurking in the corner all day listening to you both prattle on. Sure I could be spared for a few hours a day."

It was true. Levi's input was always minimal at the planning and preparation stage - Erwin and Hange were a force hard to get your head around when they were together, scheming. Levi's contribution was always most felt out in the field.

And she wanted to help the kids of the Underground. Little kids like Isabel. Kids like he'd once been.

They all looked at him like he had two heads. Including Historia.

"What the fuck are you all gawping at?"

"Er …" Hange adjusted her glasses.

"That works." Erwin nodded once, finally.

"Good." Levi turned his gaze to the young Queen. She looked a little full of herself suddenly. Excellent. She needed to drop that look for a start. "Let's get them to agree to build you this shitty Orphanage, then."

She shook her head. "Let's convince them to build _us_ this _shitty_ Orphanage, Captain Levi."And she was smiling at him, like he'd given her some great gift. Tch. Stupid sunshine brat.


	6. Christmas - Morning Tea

**A/N: **I'm alive.

This is a day late, but here's my little Xmas/Birthday contribution for this beautiful pair. Side note: AQR is in progress, I promise. There has been a lot of planning and mapping going on to make sure the plot works as I want it to. **SR x**

* * *

Historia followed the little path through the thicket. The ground was heavy with snowfall, and her boots left small prints in her wake. Her cheeks were dusted pink from the cold, just a few shades lighter than the breast of the robin that flew about overhead, twittering an early morning chorus through the white dusted treetops.

She knew exactly where to find him - he'd be sat alone, drinking his first cup of tea of the day, just the same as he did every morning before they began their work together on the Orphanage. They were doing remarkably well, making great headway. The current project was setting up the rooms where the children would sleep. The kitchens and playrooms were already finished, and the first group of little Orphans would be arriving in Historia's care on January first - just over a week from now.

There would be no work to be done today, for once. But Historia was pretty confident the routine between her and the Captain would remain. Neither was especially interested in the extravagant festivities happening in town.

She pulled back the cluster of branches which obscured the entrance to the clearing at the end of the snow-covered path. There he sat, upon their little bench in the middle of the white expanse; brooding and statuesque as always, the steam from his tea rising and curling in the chilly air. The sight made her smile.

She stepped forward, the brown package she'd carried with her hidden behind her back in one hand, the usual flask of tea she carried in the other. He looked up immediately, apparently having sensed her presence despite her careful approach.

He said nothing as he met her eyes, merely taking a sip from his cup.

This was their routine. The small moments of quiet they stole for themselves, waking up their minds before they both got accosted back at the huge farmhouse-turned-Orphanage.

She stepped up beside him, but didn't sit on the bench, as she usually would.

"Good morning, Captain."

He nodded. There was a moment's pause, before he glanced up at her. "Bench too cold for your ass this morning?"

She laughed at him, offering the warm flask in a gloved hand. "Top up?"

His reply came in a grunt as he took the flask from her, setting the teacup down so that he could unscrew the lid and fill his cup.

He looked back up at her. "Where's yours?"

She gave him a knowing grin. "Had my hands a bit full, this morning."

It was then he seemed to notice the other hand held behind her back. He cocked a slender brow at her, but said nothing.

"Merry Christmas, Captain."

She brought the little package out and presented it to him.

"Tch. I don't do Christmas presents, Historia."

"Well, that's lucky, because this one's a birthday present."

He raised his brows, but his lips remained in a thin line as he looked at the package. Good - that meant she'd won.

"Open it!" She urged, thrusting it at him.

He sighed, but placed down his teacup and the flask. Before he could take the parcel from her, he pulled his military jacket sleeve over his gloved palm and wiped at the seat, clearing the few twinkling flakes that had settled there.

When Historia made no move, he frowned up at her. "Well sit the fuck down, then, your royal highness."

She sat beside him, beaming as he took the package from her.

* * *

It was carefully wrapped, the folds so perfectly neat and symmetrical, it almost made his heart sing. He appreciated neatness and order above all else, and in everything, even things as small as this. His gloved fingers ran along the strings that tied it all together, before coming to rest at the bow on the top. He didn't often get given gifts - truly, that was his own doing. He'd scared most people off during their first attempts at giving him gifts with glares and grunts. He wasn't trying to be ungrateful - absolutely not. Levi just didn't feel that he really needed anything. Or at least, nothing that could be wrapped up in a brown paper package and presented to him. People were best off saving their money.

And yet here she was, bold as brass, undeterred whatsoever. He wondered what she could possibly have, wrapped up in her little parcel, that she felt was so important for him to have. There was a tag fastened to the bow. He lifted it to the early morning sunlight, seeping through the soft white of the snow covered trees. Her handwriting was perfect and elegant in a way he could never achieve, having learned to write later in life. He'd noticed it before now, when she'd signed for things back at meetings in the Orphanage.

'Captain. Thank you - for everything.'

He didn't need to open it, then. It was all there, in those simple words.

Her gratitude.

He smiled, despite himself.

"Go on - would you just open it!"

He raised his gaze to her beaming face, and thought how lovely she looked, her cheeks rosy and eyes gleaming in the crisp morning. And how sweet it was, that she didn't realise she'd already given him enough.

He shook his head, the smile remaining as he pulled at the string. The paper fell away, and inside, sat a box of his favourite tea.

"Thank you," he spoke softly.

"You're most welcome." Historia took the flask and sipped. "I was going to bake you a cake, but I thought it might taste awful."

"Hmm." Levi didn't have the heart to tell her he didn't like sweet things, anyway. With the exception of the girl sat beside him. "Tea is good."

"I thought so."

They sat together in companionable silence for a little while, listening to the robin tweeting in the canopy above them.


End file.
